The Mark that Written on My Skin
by Still Struggling
Summary: Dia tak mencari cinta, bahkan tak mengharap cinta menemukannya, mungkin mulai melupakannya. Setiap kali seseorang menyebut kata 'C', baginya orang-orang itu hanya memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan mereka. Tak ada ruang untuk hal-hal sentimental di hidupnya, hanya seorang pria tangguh yang berhasil survive. Kaka-centric. KakashixEveryone. See Warnings inside for better preferences.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Mark that Written on My Skin**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi, Everyone**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T to M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort (just pick it up, dude!)**

 **Warnings: KakashixEveryone, Kakashi-centric, Alternate Universe (AU), Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, Marksman, Assassin, Spy, Straight, Sho-ai, No Harem, Need More Than One Soulmate? (idk), Love is Universal, Love Knows No Boundaries (anything else? Maybe later)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

Berhubung di manga/ anime Naruto, Kakashi jomblo abadi, jadi saya buat fic dengan ngeship dia dengan semua karakter Naruto hahahaha! **FYI** , meski di sini saya memakai nama organisasi _**InfinEye**_ , fic kali ini nggak berhubungan dengan fic **Anomali** kecuali setting-nya.

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **Part 01**

Menjadi yatim piatu di usia yang sangat muda membuat Kakashi sama sekali tak ingat bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua. Tapi baginya, itu sebuah berkah, _amin._ Jika dia bisa mengingat setiap pelukan, bergelung di tubuh kedua orang tuanya, digendong penuh kasih sayang saat bibirnya mulai bergetar mengeluarkan tangisan, percayalah, dia tak akan selamat hidup di jalanan. Dia juga tak mencari cinta, bahkan tak mengharap cinta menemukannya, bahkan mungkin mulai melupakannya. Setiap kali seseorang menyebut kata 'C', baginya orang-orang itu hanya memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan mereka. Tak ada ruang untuk hal-hal sentimental di hidupnya, hanya seorang pria tangguh yang berhasil _survive_.

Kehidupan telah menempanya dengan sangat keras, mulai dari tidur di tempat-tempat rongsokan hingga berhasil masuk ke dalam salah satu organisasi pertahanan—jika kau tak ingin menyebutnya sebagai organisasi mata-mata—kelas dunia. Dia mendapat makanan secara teratur, sebuah tempat tidur, bahkan flat. Dia telah menjadi seorang pria yang bahkan orang tuanya pun akan ketakutan jika mereka masih hidup. Dia juga telah banyak melakukan hal lebih buruk dari sosok yang telah merenggut orang tuanya.

Dan _soulmark_? Hidup di dunia di mana kalimat pertama _soulmate_ -mu tertulis di bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuhmu, tak lantas membuatnya memikirkan hal itu. Dia justru memilih mengabaikannya _._ Tiap kali melihat orang-orang bertemu dengan _soulmate_ mereka, entah di jalan, di sebuah gedung, dalam misi, di menara InfinEye, Kakashi hanya menatap kosong ke arah dua belahan jiwa yang akhirnya bersatu. Tak ada rasa cemburu apalagi mendamba. Bukan karena dia tak memiliki _soulmark._ Oh, dia punya tentu saja. Tertulis jelas di pundak kanannya. Tapi hal itu tak lantas membuatnya ingin tahu rangkaian kata di sana.

Kedengarannya memang egois. Bagaimana jika mereka sudah bertemu tapi Kakashi memilih tak peduli hanya karena tak mau tahu _soulmark_ miliknya? Tapi menjadi egois adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya _survive_ karena membuatnya tidak bergantung pada orang lain dan orang-orang pun tidak akan membebaninya.

Satu hal lagi, memasuki pemandian umum yang terletak di lantai tiga menara InfinEye, setiap orang yang ada di sana sudah hapal dengan apa yang harus dilakukan ketika Kakashi datang.

Jangan pernah menyebut kalimat yang ada di pundak kanan Kakashi.

Hal itu seolah telah menjadi aturan tak tertulis di seluruh lantai menara. Lagipula siapa, sih, yang ingin berurusan dengan salah satu agen terbaik mereka? Mungkin hanya dengan tatapannya saja, setiap orang bisa dibuat membeku seketika. Jadi dia memilih tak peduli ketika terdengar suara-suara bersahutan berulang kali dari ujung koridor hingga ke pemandian umum seperti, ' _Ada wanita!_ '

" _Nice ass, Agent._ "

Kakashi memejam mata sambil menghirup oksigen perlahan melalui hidung dan menghembuskannya kuat. Terdengar suara terkesiap di sekelilingnya dan bisikan-bisikan yang membuat telinganya memerah. Dia menutup pintu loker dengan sangat keras hingga orang-orang yang sedang bersamanya terlonjak sebelum kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Setelah mengenakan handuk di sekeliling pinggul, dia memutar tubuh dan menemukan seorang wanita— _gadis?_ — berdiri di hadapannya.

Wanita itu—apakah Kakashi harus memanggilnya _gadis?_ Karena dia terlihat begitu muda—terlihat _stunning_ dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Sepasang mata biru muda yang menyeringai nakal. _Tactical gear_ yang dikenakannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut membungkus tubuh rampingnya dengan sempurna dan _oh, look at those hips._ Segaris cairan merah tembaga di pipi kanannya, darah, nampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Dia adalah tipe wanita— _damn—_ yang cantik namun memiliki kekuatan mematikan. Secara fisik, Kakashi memberikan _approve._ Tapi tidak dengan bibir mungil itu yang berkata seenaknya. Apa tak ada satu pun yang memberitahunya aturan itu? Jadi Kakashi mengambil beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat di depan si pirang untuk menunduk melihatnya, mencoba mengintimidasinya.

" _Wanita itu mengirim remaja_?" Kakashi berkata dingin meski sepasang mata abu-abunya memerhatikan bulu mata panjang itu. Mendengarnya, si pirang mengerjap-ngerjap tak terkendali sebelum berdehem untuk menenangkan diri.

Si pirang membuka suara, sama sekali tak merasa terintimidasi. Dia malah memutari tubuh Kakashi sambil berujar cepat. "Ternyata kau … di mana? Di mana _soulmark_ milikmu?" Dia berhenti di belakang Kakashi.

Kakashi merasakan sebuah jemari menelusuri pundak kanannya, tepat di bagian _soulmark_ miliknya berada. Kakashi menahan napas. Demi dewa-dewi Aztec, Kakashi tak pernah mengharapkan kejadian ini. Ini benar-benar … meruntuhkan pertahanannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Nona … " Hm, Kakashi tak tahu namanya.

"Ino."

"Nona Ino, berhenti menyentuhku."

"Aw, Agen Yuki! Atau aku bisa memanggilmu Kakashi?" Ino menarik tangannya."Salahkah aku jika menyentuh _soulmate_ -ku?" Ino kembali ke hadapan Kakashi, berdiri tegak saat jemari lentiknya mulai menarik turun ritsleting jaket tanpa lengan. Bra hitamnya pun tampak dan kulit yang ada di sana jauh lebih indah dari yang terlihat. Terutama dengan kalimat yang tertera di atas payudara kirinya. " _See?_ Aku tidak bohong. Lagipula aku 22 tahun. Aku legal."

Kakashi agak kecewa ketika Ino memasang kembali ritsletingnya. _He's a man afterall._ Melihat spesimen sempurna di hadapannya—acuhkan bahwa Ino adalah _soulmate_ -nya—membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat. Seperti bisa menebak isi kepala Kakashi, Ino pun tersenyum sambil menengadah padanya, menatapnya dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang.

"Ajak aku kencan dan kau bisa melihat lebih dari ini," bisiknya dengan kedua telapak tangan menyentuh dada bidang Kakashi. "Tsunade menunggumu di ruangannya, segera." Ino mengerling lalu mundur perlahan, memutar tubuh dengan elegan, meninggalkan Kakashi yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Kakashi lalu memakai pakaian yang tadi diletakkannya di bangku panjang, menyadari jika rekan-rekannya sudah membubarkan diri dan kini tinggal dia seorang diri. Kakashi menarik napas. Menjalani kehidupan sebagai agen lapangan, dengan pekerjaan mengawasi hal-hal yang bisa mengancam perdamaian dunia, serta nyawa yang bisa terenggut kapan saja, memiliki _soulmark_ adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Masa lalu telah membentuk dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Kemudian apa yang dijalaninya telah mengukuhkan pendiriannya.

Oh, dia tidak mencari seks. Dia bukanlah James Bond yang melakukan seks untuk mendapatkan informasi. Dia bisa mendapat informasi lengkap hanya dengan menancapkan pisau ke paha targetnya, menembus hingga ke tulang lalu menyayatnya turun menuju tempurung lutut.

Kakashi pada akhirnya belajar bahwa, _soulmate_ bukanlah seseorang yang sekedar datang dalam hidupmu. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang datang membawa ribuan pertanyaan, mengubah keadaanmu sebelum dan sesudahnya, seorang sederhana yang bisa memporak-porandakan pendirianmu dalam sekejap.

Mungkin inilah saatnya Kakashi harus memberi kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri, mengisi kembali ruang memori yang telah lama berdebu dalam otaknya, membiarkan kata 'C' memasuki kehidupannya. Secara perlahan.

Setelah mengikat tali bot hitamnya, Kakashi berdiri tegak, menyapukan jemarinya untuk merapikan helai-helai rambut peraknya yang masih lembab dan berjalan keluar. Senyumnya terbentuk meski sangat tipis saat melihat si pirang berbibir mungil menunggunya dengan punggung bersandar di tembok. Ino mengulurkan tangan dan Kakashi meraihnya.

"Aku baru melihatmu," kata Kakashi pelan.

"Aku selalu ada, Kakashi, tapi kau saja yang tak peduli dengan sekeliling, kecuali kalau kau ada misi," sahut Ino sambil tergelak. "Aku selalu melihatmu di _pantry,_ tapi kita tak pernah bertatap muka secara langsung."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Dan Tsunade memanggil kita untuk … "

"Kita akan menjalankan misi. Berdua."

Genggaman tangan Kakashi pada jemari Ino mengerat.

"Hei." Ino berhenti melangkah. Dia menengadah pada Kakashi yang rahangnya kini berkedut pelan. "Aku juga memiliki ketakutan yang sama. Kita baru bertemu dan … dan … hidup kadang tidak adil, bukan? Jadi mari jalankan misi ini, pulang dalam keadaan hidup lalu kita berkencan. Bagaimana?"

Kakashi memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah Ino, mengusap jejak darah di pipinya. " _If you say so,_ " ujarnya, kali ini dengan tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Dan KakaIno selesai! Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat fic dengan pair KakaIno. Jadi harap maklum, haha. Jadi antara chap satu dengan yang lainnya nggak saling berhubungan. Satu pair/ chap. KakashixEveryone. Udah ngerti kan aturannya? Dan jangan harapkan kisah cinta berbunga-bunga ala drama korea di fic ini.

 _ **Review, pals?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Mark that Written on My Skin**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi, Everyone**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T to M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship (just pick it up, dude!)**

 **Warnings: KakashixEveryone, Kakashi-centric, Alternate Universe (AU), Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, Swearing, Marksman, Assassin, Spy, Straight, Sho-ai, No Harem, Need More Than One Soulmate? (idk), Love is Universal, Love Knows No Boundaries (anything else? Maybe later)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

Berhubung di manga/ anime Naruto, Kakashi jomblo abadi, jadi saya buat fic dengan ngeship dia dengan semua karakter Naruto hahahaha! **FYI** , meski di sini saya memakai nama organisasi _**InfinEye**_ , fic kali ini nggak berhubungan dengan fic **Anomali** kecuali setting-nya.

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **Part 02**

Ada hari-hari di mana otak Kakashi berhenti beroperasi sama sekali. Dia berusaha keras untuk fokus dan rasanya seperti berlari melawan arus air membuat otaknya justru semakin berkabut. Kadangkala dia berpikir apa yang tengah dirasakannya telah bertindak sebagai anastesi alami; menghilangkan rasa sakit. Awalnya dia berharap yang dilaluinya adalah proses untuk menghapus memori-memori buruk. Tapi nyatanya tak sesimpel itu. Semakin kuat dia memblok memori-memori buruk, maka mereka akan kembali lebih intens dari sebelumnya.

Dia selalu berkata pada diri sendiri jika peluru-lah yang melakukannya. Peluru-lah yang membunuh mereka. Tapi otaknya tahu jika dirinya yang menarik pemicunya. Setiap malam sejak dia membunuh pasangan suami istri Prancis beserta kelima saksi mata, dia terbangun dari mimpi buruk berulang-ulang. Jadi dia mengambil cuti, seperti saran psikiater yang disediakan oleh InfinEye. Dia tidak gila. Belum. Dia _hanya_ mengalami apa yang mereka sebut PTSD ( _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ )—Gangguan Stres Pasca Trauma.

Jadi di sinilah Kakashi berada, menyusuri danau yang terbentang sepanjang pinggiran hutan di Algonquin dengan kano. Danau yang berwarna lebih cerah dari mimpi anak-anak di negeri dongeng. Mineral-mineral yang berasal dari glasier _cyan_ yang bersinar, biru pirus serta biru berkilau. Angin dingin berhembus membawa udara musim gugur di pertengahan September. Kakashi menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Damai._ Sedikit saja dia merasa damai mulai membalut hatinya, membuat bibirnya mengulas senyum singkat. Tak salah jika Minato, mentornya, menyarankan tempat ini.

Kakashi terus mendayung. Dari tepi hutan dia mendengar seruan dan melihat lambaian dari para turis yang berkunjung. _Mereka hanya mencoba beramah tamah pada setiap pengunjung._ Tapi Kakashi tak akan berhenti hingga dia mencapai tujuan, sebuah kamp jauh di tengah hutan, yang tidak terjamah oleh turis-turis urban.

Kakashi melirik GPS-nya. Dia sudah sampai. Dia turun dari kano, menariknya keluar dari air lalu membaliknya dan menutupinya dengan sesemakan untuk menyamarkannya. Mengeratkan tali ranselnya, dia mulai melangkah mengikuti jalan setapak seperti instruksi Minato. Pohon-pohon berjejer rapat dengan ranting-ranting bertaut erat. Sinar matahari tampak bersusah payah menembusnya, membuat hutan di bagian ini lebih gelap dari tempat lainnya. Botnya menginjak dedaunan kering, terdengar renyah di telinganya. 15 menit kemudian dia sudah berada di tempat yang cukup terbuka. Tidak luas tapi cukup bagi sinar matahari menyentuh pipinya.

Kakashi segera membangun kamp. Mendirikan tenda satu orang, mencari ranting-ranting, dedaunan kering dan kayu untuk api unggun. Kakashi lalu meraih busurnya dan pergi berburu untuk makan malam. Saat senja mulai berakhir dan sinar matahari tersisa satu-satu, hutan mulai terasa begitu sunyi, seolah Kakashi adalah satu-satunya jiwa yang pernah mengunjunginya. Mata tajamnya lalu mendapati seekor kelinci gemuk berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya, hidungnya bergerak-gerak mengendus udara. Kakashi menatap. Napasnya terdengar sangat pelan. Setelah beberapa menit, Kakashi mengangkat busurnya, menarik anak panah … menentukan target … _shoot._

Dengan api unggun menyala berderak-derak, Kakashi menguliti hasil buruannya, memotong-motong jamur lalu menyatukannya dengan beberapa lembar rempah hutan ke dalam panci. Malam belum begitu larut namun burung-burung hantu mulai saling menyahut. Api unggun menciptakan bayang-bayang panjang di sekeliling area. Cahayanya menari-nari di antara dahan. Dengan perut kenyang Kakashi menatap api, warna oranye dan merah hingga kuning dan putih di tengah. Kakashi bagai terhipnotis.

Kakashi kembali ke dunia nyata saat mendengar sebuah suara yang hampir membuatnya tertawa geli. Dia tahu sejak tadi seseorang mengawasinya, bersembunyi di antara pepohonan dan mungkin menunggu Kakashi tertidur untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Pemilik suara itu terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa keberadaannya telah diketahui. Dengan langkah yang terdengar ragu dan malu, dia mendekati Kakashi yang memunggunginya. Kakashi tak berkata apapun, hanya menepuk-nepuk kayu gelondongan di sebelahnya. Si pendatang menghenyakkan bokongnya di sana untuk menatap sup daging kelinci yang masih tersisa setengah.

Kakashi, yang seperti biasa tak banyak bicara, memerhatikan gerak-gerik pendatang baru. Seorang gadis, masih remaja. Dengan rambut coklat tua tergerai di pundaknya, beberapa helai daun kering menempel di sana. Wajahnya kotor oleh tanah di beberapa bagian. Kakashi mendapati tiga pisau lempar, mengenalinya sebagai buatan Cold Steel, melingkar pada sabuk di pinggulnya. Bajunya, yang Kakashi yakin semula berwarna putih, kini kuning kecoklatan. Celananya sobek di bagian lutut dan Kakashi bisa melihat luka yang belum kering di sana.

"Kau dari sirkus?" Akhirnya Kakashi bertanya. Sekali lagi gadis kumal itu terkesiap dan langsung menengadah pada Kakashi, menatapnya dengan mata coklat yang membulat seperti mata rusa.

"Aku kabur," ujar si gadis masih dengan mata tak beralih dari pria di sampingnya.

 _Oh, shit._

Semesta sembilan alam rupanya telah bekerja sama untuk mempecundanginya. Setelah PTSD yang dialaminya, kini dia bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya yang masih remaja. Di tengah hutan. PTSD sudah lebih dari buruk dan kini dia akan dicap pedofil? _Fuck twice._ Gadis itu duduk meringkuk dengan kedua tangannya melingkar di lutut. Kakashi segera mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sup.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" Kakashi menatap belahan jiwanya dengan rasa sedih yang tak bisa disembunyikan, membuat dirinya pun terkejut karena masih bisa merasakan salah satu emosi itu. Tapi yang paling membuatnya penasaran, kenapa gadis itu bisa sampai di bagian hutan yang kata Minato, sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh orang-orang.

"Lari. Lari dan terus berlari. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berlari hingga kakiku tak sanggup lagi."

Kakashi menatap kaki gadis-nya. _Apakah aku sudah boleh menyebutnya sebagai gadis-ku?_ Tak ada alas kaki. Kakashi memejam mata. Kedua kaki gadis itu penuh luka gores dan beberapa bahkan masih meneteskan darah. Kakashi bangkit, berjalan menuju tenda untuk mengambil kotak P3K lalu kembali duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Selesaikan makanmu. Lalu kita akan obati luka-lukamu."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan lahap.

…

"Sirkus keliling. Atraksi lempar pisau. Itulah yang kulakukan." Tenten mulai bercerita. Luka-lukanya sudah diobati, perutnya sudah kenyang dan dia sudah berganti pakaian. Kakashi memberikan sepasang kaos dan celana kargo miliknya, yang tentu saja tampak kebesaran di gadis bertubuh mungil itu. "Aku juga sesekali atraksi wu-shu."

"Jadi kau bisa bela diri?" Kakashi melempar beberapa ranting ke dalam api unggun.

"Mm." Tenten mengangguk. "Tapi aku lebih dikenal dengan atraksi lempar pisau. _Combat style. Tenten The Flying Blades._ " Dia mendengus. "Aku bahkan tak suka nama itu tapi terus saja memakainya."

Kakashi menatap Tenten yang duduk di dalam _sleeping bag,_ sedikit pun tak menyela kata-katanya.

"Aksiku tidak menghasilkan banyak penonton dibanding Wanita Berjanggut, Manusia Ular, _Fox Boy_ , atau atraksi _Walking on The Rope_. Jadi mereka berniat membuangku. Buang-buang dana, kata mereka. Tapi sebelum itu mereka …" Tenten menunduk, membuat rambut coklat gelapnya menutupi wajahnya. Kakashi tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Aku kabur, sejauh kakiku bisa membawaku. Dan di sinilah aku berada."

Kakashi ingin merengkuh kepala mungil itu dalam dekapannya tapi dia sadar tak bisa melakukan itu sekarang. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sirkus?"

"Delapan tahun. Sejak kedua orang tuaku mati."

Dahi Kakashi mengernyit. Usia Tenten hanya setahun di atas Kakashi saat dirinya kehilangan orang tua. "Mati?"

"10 tahun lalu mereka ditembak oleh pria tak dikenal sepulang makan malam di salah satu restoran di Oregon. Mereka mati bersama lima saksi mata lainnya. Saat itu aku ada di rumah bersama pengasuh."

Kakashi pada akhirnya tertawa sambil menggeleng. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya mendengus beberapa kali. Alam semesta benar-benar telah menjadikannya seorang pecundang. Dia lalu berdiri sambil membentangkan tangan, menengadah pada langit malam di atas mereka. " _What?_ Katakan padaku apa lagi yang bisa kalian berikan, hah?!"

"Aku tahu pria yang menembak orang tuaku adalah dirimu, Kakashi."

Kakashi menunduk, menatap Tenten dari balik bulu mata panjangnya. Tak ada amarah, sedih di raut wajah gadis itu, hanya guratan lelah dan rasa sakit fisik yang belum sembuh benar.

"Aku mungkin saja bisa membunuhmu. Tapi saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibirmu, aku mengurungkan niat."

"Kenapa?" Kakashi kembali duduk, mengusap rambut peraknya sambil mendesah.

"Aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini," sahut Tenten sambil menatap api unggun. Cahayanya yang kemerahan menari-nari, memantul di bola mata coklatnya. " _Soulmate,_ sejauh apapun kau menghindarinya, tetap memiliki kekuatan tarik-menarik yang sangat kuat. Siapa yang menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini?" Tenten tertawa kecil. "Aku pun bukan orang suci, Kakashi. Orang tuaku pun seperti itu. Mereka adalah mata-mata Rusia yang menyamar sebagai warga sipil, aku tahu. Aku pernah membunuh. Tanganku sudah berlumur darah, sama sepertimu. Dan aku belajar untuk menerima takdirku."

Kakashi bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh mungil itu merapat ke arahnya, mencari kehangatan. "Di mana _soulmark_ -mu berada?"

Tenten meraup helai rambutnya dalam satu tangan, memperlihatkan lehernya. ' _Kau dari sirkus?'_ adalah kalimat yang tertera di sana. Kakashi menyapunya dengan ujung jemari telunjuk membuat tubuh keduanya seperti disengat listrik. "Wow. Kita benar-benar belahan jiwa," ujarnya.

Kakashi berdecak pelan. Hidup di dunia di mana orang-orang memiliki _soulmate_ dan _soulmark,_ membuatnya skeptis akan beberapa hal. Dia tidak butuh belahan jiwa, begitulah pikirannya. Dia adalah seorang penyintas di antara kerasnya hidup jalanan dan peperangan, berprofesi sebagai seorang _assassin_ untuk organisasi pemerintah. Dia sudah hidup selama 34 tahun dan dia baik-baik saja.

Pria rambut perak itu lalu membuka jaketnya, mengangkat kaos hitamnya untuk memperlihatkan kalimat di pinggang kanannya, berbentuk vertikal. Tenten tertawa renyah. Tawa yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan kerinduan di dalam hati Kakashi, perlahan menyelimutinya.

"Kita akan kembali besok pagi."

"Ke mana?"

"InfinEye. Kita akan lihat kemampuanmu sampai di mana. Kau mau 'kan?"

Tenten kembali tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Pipinya yang pucat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu kini tampak merona. Ya, Kakashi akan membawanya ke InfinEye, bertemu dengan beberapa anggota AKTA (American Knife Throwers Alliance) lalu membujuk salah satu dari mereka untuk mengasah kemampuan gadis itu.

"Kakashi. Kenapa kau percaya padaku? Bisa saja aku memanipulasimu."

"Karena aku percaya padamu," sahut Kakashi singkat. "Dan manipulasi bukanlah kemampuanmu, Tenten. Kau harus belajar itu dari agen sahabatku."

Mata Tenten berbinar polos membuat Kakashi tertawa renyah. PTSD memang hal yang sangat buruk. Tapi karena PTSD-lah Kakashi bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Untuk itu Kakashi bersyukur, sekali lagi dia menjadi penyintas untuk hal-hal yang bagi orang lain belum tentu bisa mereka lewati. _Hal-hal buruk, jika berhasil melewatinya, akan membuatmu jauh lebih kuat. Because what doesn't kill you make you stronger._

Kakashi menggenggam tangan Tenten, menyaksikan malam semakin larut. Angin mendesau pelan, membawa lolongan serigala. Api unggun terus menyala yang akhirnya perlahan-lahan mati. Tapi bagi kedua jiwa yang baru bertemu, pagi adalah hari baru, membuat mereka tak sabar menunggu.

::::

 **END**

End buat ship KakaTen. Ini pertama kalinya saya buat KakaTen haha. Maaf jika tidak berkenan di hati. Kakashi jomblo sih ya jadi asik aja dipasangin sama siapapun, meski saya shipper KakaSaku. Ini seolah keluar dari zona aman, haha. _But nothing can't stop me from my imagination 'coz imagination has no boundaries._

Jadi, untuk next chap kira-kira pair-nya siapa nih? KakaSaku? Tenang, udah disiapin kok.

As usual, tinggalkan jejak dalam bentuk **Review** , pals!

 **Pojok Ripyu** :

Wowwoh. Geegee: thanks.

Hideto-kun 1802: iya. Padahal gen Kakashi bagus. Kalau ada turunan klan Hatake kan keren tuh. Kalau Kakashi nggak punya keturunan artinya klan Hatake bisa punah ya. Thanks.

Cantik: Yup. Kakashi jadi sugar baby? Uh, itu lain universe. Rasa-rasanya udah kejawab di fic Shove. Anw thanks.

Kuu: …

V3: it's okay. Thanks anw udah singgah.

Gekanna87: thank udah singgah.

Hiki Kanata: karena Kakashi nggak terlibat roman dengan siapapun makanya fic ini lahir haha. Thanks udah singgah.

KanonAiko: huh, aunty. Maunya. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3-1

**Title: The Mark that Written on My Skin**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi, Everyone**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T to M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship (just pick it up, dude!)**

 **Warnings: KakashixEveryone, Kakashi-centric, Alternate Universe (AU), Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, Swearing, Marksman, Assassin, Spy, Straight, Sho-ai, No Harem, Need More Than One Soulmate? (idk), Love is Universal, Love Knows No Boundaries (anything else? Maybe later)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **FYI** , meski di sini saya memakai nama organisasi _**InfinEye**_ , fic kali ini nggak berhubungan dengan fic **Anomali** kecuali setting-nya.

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **Part 03**

 **(3. 1)**

Musim gugur membuat senja tiba lebih cepat, pertanda awal periode panjang kesendirian dan dingin membekukan. Di salah satu sudut yang kotor—tapi masih lebih bersih dibanding tempat lain—seorang bocah lelaki duduk bersandar pada susunan batu bata retak. Perlahan dia membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di lantai yang keras, uap mulai terbentuk dari desah napasnya, keluar melalui bibirnya yang pecah-pecah. Bulu matanya bergetar pelan saat kelopaknya menutup. Tubuhnya semakin bergelung, mengeratkan jaket kumal yang membungkus tubuh dekilnya; saat ini, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapat kehangatan dari orang lain.

Lalu dia menangis. Bulir air mata mengalir pelan membasahi pipinya yang memerah, jatuh di bibirnya yang terbuka. Lidahnya mencecap air matanya sendiri, terasa menusuk kerongkongan. Dia masih 10 tahun namun kewarasannya kini perlahan ditelan angin membekukan tulang.

Entah berapa lama dia tertidur. Sebuah guncangan lembut di pundaknya telah membangunkannya, membuat sepasang matanya yang membengkak membuka. Di hadapannya kini, seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata yang birunya bisa mengalahkan langit cerah, sedang berjongkok dengan cengiran di wajah. Bocah itu mengerjap cepat sebelum menggeragap bangun dengan kedua tangan bertindak sebagai perisai di tubuhnya. Mata abu-abunya menyorot takut, tubuhnya seketika gemetar dan berkeringat di saat bersamaan. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang dewasa pada bocah-bocah seperti dirinya jika hidup di jalanan.

"Hei, tenang. _I'm not gonna hurt you._ "

Pria itu berbisik dengan suara menenangkan tapi si bocah masih dalam posisi siaga. _Yeah,_ dia bisa menendang pria itu tepat di wajah atau selangkangan lalu lari. Tapi sekali lagi, posisinya tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk kabur. Dalam hati dia merutuki dinding bata yang menghalangi.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kau pasti mengira aku …" Pria itu tertawa, suaranya menggema dalam bangunan tua tempat bocah itu tinggal. "Aku tidak seperti mereka, _you know._ Dan aku serius saat bilang kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Itu yang mereka bilang pada kami." Si bocah berbicara dengan suara kering dan serak. "Sebelum mereka mengambil kami satu persatu dan pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun yang kembali." Mendengarnya, si pria terlihat membelalak selama sepersekian detik sebelum cengiran itu kembali.

"Ah … aku mengerti sekarang," ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap batang lehernya. Dia lalu membuka jaket kulitnya lalu disampirkan ke tubuh si bocah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Si bocah tampak terkejut namun di sisi lain dia mulai merasa kehangatan melingkupinya.

"Menjagamu untuk tetap hangat." Pria itu lalu berdiri, mengitari ruangan yang dulunya adalah sebuah dapur sebelum menemukan tangga menuju lantai atas. " _Come with me._ "

"Apa?"

Pria itu berdiri tegap di anak tangga terbawah. "Kau mau melihat sesuatu yang hebat?"

Bocah itu langsung menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Dan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Kalian semua sama saja, selalu berkata manis pada anak-anak sebelum mengambil organ-organ kami untuk dijual atau-atau …"

"Aku juga melakukan hal-hal buruk," potong pria itu cepat membuat tubuh si bocah menegang. "Tapi aku tidak seperti orang-orang yang kau ceritakan."

Si bocah memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, menatap pria itu dengan sepasang abu-abu gelap, mempelajari. Kehidupan jalanan yang keras telah menempa dirinya untuk tidak mudah—bukan—untuk tidak percaya pada siapapun yang ditemuinya. _Benarkah?_ Seolah dia mengirimkan pertanyaan itu melalui tatapannya.

" _I solemnly swear_ , aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Si pria membuat tanda silang di depan dadanya dengan nada suara lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

 _Jika dia ingin mengambilku, sedari tadi dia sudah menyeretku pergi dari sini._ Si bocah lalu meraba obeng berkarat di salah satu saku celana lusuhnya. Menarik napas panjang, dia bangkit dari tempatnya meringkuk untuk mengikuti pria itu ke lantai atas. Mereka tiba di loteng dan si pria meletakkan tas besarnya dengan perlahan ke lantai kayu. Sementara si bocah mengedarkan pandangan.

Loteng tempat mereka berada tampak seperti puncak katedral yang dilempar ke atas bunker. Jika sedang berada di luar bangunan, si bocah selalu menengadah, mengagumi arsitekturnya tapi tak menyangka jika di dalamnya tampak seperti loteng-loteng di abad pertengahan. Aura _gothic_ begitu kental terasa dengan enam jendela ukuran kecil, membiaskan cahaya kekuningan yang berasal dari lampu-lampu jalanan kota di bawah sana. Lantai kayu tampak rapuh di bawah lapisan tebal berdebu. Sebuah meja dan bangku empat kaki tampak terbalik di sudut loteng. Seperti rumah yang dibangun terbalik, _but it works so well._ Bocah itu ingin tinggal di sini. Dia hanya perlu mencari kasur dan selimut bekas sebagai persiapan melewati musim dingin.

"Kau baru menginjak loteng ini?"

Suara si pria membuyarkan angannya. Si bocah mengerjap lalu menghenyakkan bokongnya di atas lantai kayu. Dia menatap si pria yang berjarak sekitar lima meter darinya. " _Yeah,_ " ujarnya sambil menyerot hidung yang terasa kebas.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di bangunan ini dan tak pernah menginjak loteng?" Si pria membuka ritsleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda hitam mengkilap yang tampak berat, membuat mata si bocah membeliak. Terdengar geraman dan makian dari si bocah saat menyadari benda yang tengah dipegangnya. Diletakkannya benda itu dengan perlahan lalu berkata dengan tenang, " _Easy, kid, easy. Calm down, please?_ Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

 _Fuck you._ Itu yang ingin dilontarkan si bocah tapi rasa takut mendera membuatnya mematung di tempat. Napasnya mulai tercekat. _Apa aku akan mati?_ Kepalanya lalu terkulai ke depan, menyesali kebodohannya.

" _Hey, kid._ Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Jadi, tenanglah."

Suara lembut menenangkan pria itu, entah kenapa mengirim getar-getar kehangatan ke sekujur tubuh si bocah, membelit dadanya begitu kuat hingga memaksanya menengadah.

"Oke. Kau sudah tenang sekarang?" Mata biru pria itu mengkilat di antara manik-manik cahaya kekuningan. Si bocah mengangguk sekali meski mata abu-abunya tetap waspada, sesekali melirik pada tangga sebagai jalan keluar satu-satunya dari sini. "Kau ingat saat kubilang aku juga melakukan hal-hal buruk? _Well,_ aku membunuh. _A lot._ "

Si bocah tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Entah kenapa dia tertarik mendengar cerita itu lebih lanjut. Setidaknya, bisa menjadi dongeng indah sebelum jasadnya ditemukan di sungai dengan perut terjahit. Entahlah, meski pria itu berkali-kali berkata bahwa dia tak akan disakiti atau apapun itu, tetap saja rasa takut bermain di benaknya.

"Tapi aku hanya membunuh orang-orang jahat, atau orang-orang yang kuanggap jahat, atau berbahaya." Si pria pirang mengedikkan bahu.

Bocah laki-laki itu tak berkomentar. Mulutnya tetap terkatup rapat. Kemudian matanya menatap senjata laras panjang milik pria itu, memicing di antara bias cahaya dan seperti tak ada hubungannya dengan obrolan mereka sebelumnya, dia berkata, "Itu **SABR***."

" _What?_ " Terdengar nada keterkejutan dalam suara pria itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Baca," jawab si bocah, berusaha terdengar rileks meski jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras. "Jika tidak sedang mengais makanan, aku ke perpustakaan kota, habiskan waktu di sana." Dia masih ingin berbicara saat pria yang belum diketahui namanya itu melempar pistol ke arahnya. Benda hitam berkilau kini tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya yang tertutup keds berlubang di bagian depan. Tanpa menatap si pria, bocah itu berkata, "Glock 17, sudah ada sejak 1982, produksi Austria lebih tepatnya Deutsh-Wagram. Digunakan oleh militer Austria dan penegak hukum di Amerika Serikat."

Si bocah mengangkat wajah, kedua mata mereka bertemu dan dia bisa melihat kilatan takjub di mata biru pria itu. "Oke." Si pria menarik napas panjang sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya ke belakang. "Sekarang bongkar pistol itu dan rakit kembali."

Salah satu sudut bibir bocah itu berkedut. Tampak jelas tengah berpikir dengan kening mengernyit. Lalu tangan mungilnya meraih pistol dan melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan. Kejadian selanjutnya justru membuat si pria semakin takjub saat lima menit kemudian, pistol itu telah kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Setelah tugasku selesai di sini, kau harus ikut denganku," putus pria itu kemudian sambil melempar setangkup roti pada bocah laki-laki yang ditangkap dengan sigap lalu dihabiskan olehnya dengan cepat. "Kau sangat lapar, ya?" Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Jika kau ikut denganku, kau tidak akan kelaparan lagi. Kau juga akan memiliki tempat tinggal dan pakaian hangat. Bagaimana?"

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan bagel dan panekuk?" tanya si bocah dengan polos, seolah kejadian merakit pistol barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Tentu saja," seru si pria dengan suaranya yang ramah.

"Oke." Si bocah menggigit lagi roti yang dilemparkan padanya. "Namamu siapa?"

Si pria tersenyum sambil menatap bocah kurus di depannya. "Minato. Namikaze Minato."

"Tuan Namikaze, _Sir, thank you._ Aku Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, di penghujung bulan Oktober, pada musim gugur keempat sejak melihat kedua orang tuanya tewas di depan mata, dalam usia 10 tahun, bocah itu bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Glosarium:**

 ***SABR** : _Sniper/ Assaulter Battle Rifle_. Dirancang dengan akurasi tinggi untuk menembak jarak jauh, juga dirancang sebagai senapan taktis dalam pertempuran jarak dekat. Dibekali laras sepanjang 12 inci yang menjaga tembakan tetap akurat meski melepas banyak peluru sekaligus.

 **A/N** : Jadi chapter kali ini **TBC**. Apa _readers_ sudah bisa menebak siapa _soulmate_ Kakashi kali ini? Tinggalkan jejak _**Review**_. _Have a nice day, buddies_! Dan **#PrayForPalu.**


	4. Chapter 3-2

**Title: The Mark that Written on My Skin**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi, Everyone**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T to M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship (just pick it up, dude!)**

 **Warnings: KakashixEveryone, Kakashi-centric, Alternate Universe (AU), Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, Swearing, Marksman, Assassin, Spy, Straight, Sho-ai, No Harem, Need More Than One Soulmate? (idk), Love is Universal, Love Knows No Boundaries (anything else? Maybe later)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **FYI** , meski di sini saya memakai nama organisasi _**InfinEye**_ , fic kali ini nggak berhubungan dengan fic **Anomali** kecuali setting-nya.

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **Part 03**

 **(3. 2)**

"Aku punya dua _soulmark._ " Kakashi berkata sambil menatap spageti di piringnya. "Pagi tadi, saat di kamar mandi aku melihatnya." Diletakkannya garpu lalu menengadah untuk menatap bergantian dua orang dewasa yang sedang bersamanya. Saat bertanya, suaranya terdengar ragu, "Bukankah orang-orang hanya punya satu?"

Kakashi tahu jika kini dia tak lagi memiliki orang tua untuk memberitahunya seluk beluk mengenai _soulmark._ Karena itu, sejak orang tuanya tewas terbunuh yang membuat dirinya berakhir di jalanan, Kakashi tak lagi berniat mencari tahu tentang _soulmark._ Dia mungkin mendengar hal itu sepintas lalu dari para gelandangan yang ditemuinya, atau dari obrolan-obrolan orang di sekitarnya. Kakashi pun sebenarnya bisa menemukan literatur-literatur mengenai _soulmark_ di perpustakaan kota, tapi membaca mengenai situasi politik serta kondisi geografis suatu negara jauh lebih menarik baginya. Tapi sejak mengetahui dirinya memiliki dua _soulmark,_ rasa penasaran pun mulai menghantuinya.

"Oh, _honey._ " Kushina, yang duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangan Kakashi. Tak sedikit pun rasa kasihan tersirat dalam suara wanita itu, hanya simpati dan empati, membuatnya membalas genggaman tangan Kushina sembari tersenyum. "Apa kau merasa ganjil dengan itu?"

 _Ganjil?_ Kakashi membuka suara, "Tidak bisa dibilang ganjil juga. Hanya saja, sepengetahuanku orang-orang cuma memiliki satu _soulmark._ Ini membuatku merasa … _berbeda._ Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan dua belahan jiwa?"

Minato terdengar batuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan polos meluncur dari bibir Kakashi. Melihat suaminya, Kushina menatap pria pirang itu. " _Well,_ mungkin kau bisa menjelaskannya?"

Minato berdehem lalu menegakkan punggungnya di kursi. Dia menatap Kakashi yang menunggu penjelasannya. "Di mana kedua _soulmark-_ mu berada, hm?"

"Di punggung kiri dan kanan, _sir_ ," ujar Kakashi. Minato mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau tahu jika aku dan Kushina juga memiliki dua _soulmark_?"

Kakashi berkedip satu kali, mencoba mencerna kalimat Minato. Dia tak pernah tahu jika pria yang menariknya dari kehidupan jalanan itu memiliki dua _soulmark._ Minato tak pernah menceritakannya, begitu pula dengan Kushina. Kakashi pun tak pernah bertanya, hingga saat ini.

"Aku dan Kushina adalah belahan jiwa, kau pasti sudah tahu," ucap Minato lagi dengan tubuh kini lebih condong ke depan dari sebelumnya. Sepasang mata birunya beradu dengan abu-abu milik si bocah yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, menunggunya bertanya.

"Lalu siapa pemilik _soulmark_ yang lain, _sir_?"

" _It's you,_ " jawab Minato masih dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Kakashi, membuat bocah itu terdiam. Tampak jelas wajahnya menyiratkan analisa yang kini bermain di benaknya, membuat Minato setengah mati menahan tawa. Tapi kemudian Kushina memberikannya _death stare,_ membuat pria itu berdehem pelan. Saat Kakashi menatap Kushina, wanita rambut merah itu mengangguk, mengkonfirmasi analisanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _kid?_ " Minato bertanya dengan suara khawatir saat melihat Kakashi terdiam cukup lama.

"Huh?" Kakashi menatap Kushina dan Minato bergantian. "Aku … oke, yeah, fiuuh … Ini … _awesome._ "

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu kehilangan kata-kata dalam waktu tiga bulan ini." Kushina tergelak, membuat atmosfer yang cukup tegang sebelumnya, kini meluruh perlahan.

"Aku harus melakukan apa? Aku masih 10 tahun." Kakashi mengedikkan bahu.

"Bocah 10 tahun yang bisa merakit senjata. _Yeah, it sounds awesome._ " Minato pun tertawa lepas. Lalu suaranya berubah serius saat berkata, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _kid._ Kami tak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk pada _soulmate_ kami."

Kakashi tahu hal itu.

"Kami akan menunggumu dewasa dan setelah itu mungkin kita bisa melakukan misi bersama?" Kushina menyeringai. "Saat ini kami akan menyiramimu dengan kasih sayang. Memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. _Spoil you like a little rich boy._ "

"Itu dirimu, Kushina. Kalau aku akan membawanya ke _shooting range_ tiga kali seminggu, berlatih bela diri bersama, atau mungkin mengirimnya menjalankan misi-misi sederhana." Minato tampak menyengir penuh rencana yang kini bermain di kepalanya.

Mendengar mereka, Kakashi tersenyum. _Yeah,_ semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

…

Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu kamar milik Minato dan Kushina. Kepalanya tertutup selimut tebal, menjuntai hingga lantai. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu yang lalu membuka perlahan sebelum melangkah masuk mendekati tempat tidur. Melalui cahaya bulan yang merangsek di antara ayunan tirai jendela serta derak api dari perapian, Kakashi naik ke tempat tidur untuk bergelung di antara keduanya. Minato yang pertama-tama bangun.

"Ada apa, _kid?_ "

"Hanya ingin bersama kalian …" bisik Kakashi.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Kali ini Kushina yang bertanya sebelum wanita itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya ditarik lembut ke dalam pelukan Minato dan kini dia bisa merasakan embusan napas pria itu di lehernya, sementara Kushina membelai rambut peraknya yang tampak berkilau dalam kegelapan.

" _Go to sleep,_ Kakashi. _It will gets better tomorrow,_ " ujar Kushina dengan suara lembut menenangkan.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Kakashi merasa diberi berkah lebih dari yang diharapkannya. Dia merasakan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang membuat tubuhnya tergelitik sampai ke tulang. Sudah cukup dengan rasa sakit yang dialaminya, fisik maupun jiwa, yang membutuhkan empat tahun untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Perasaan yang dialaminya saat ini begitu kuat dan saat bisa mengendalikan diri, dia mulai belajar dari setiap emosi yang dirasakannya. Ikatan antara dirinya, Minato dan Kushina, kini terjalin lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Rasa nyaman perlahan melingkupinya, membuatnya tertidur nyenyak di tengah musim dingin bulan Januari.

…

Kakashi berusia 12 tahun saat menara InfinEye disusupi mata-mata. Dirinya, bersama lima siswa pelatihan, terperangkap di _shooting range_ bersama salah satu agen yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga mereka. Terdengar dari interkom jika para _trainee_ diinstruksikan untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan _under any circumstances._

Tapi Kakashi bereaksi lain. Tubuhnya dilingkupi rasa gugup, kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia tidak tenang. Perasaannya berkata bahwa salah satu belahan jiwanya dalam situasi sulit. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini."

"Kakashi, tetap di tempatmu," ujar si agen.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Kakashi berlari ke arah pintu keluar yang segera diblokir oleh si agen tapi dengan mudah Kakashi membantingnya ke lantai dalam satu gerakan judo. Si agen memaki keras, membuat lima _trainee_ lainnya tertawa. "Maafkan aku!" seru Kakashi dengan wajah bersalah. "Tapi aku tak bisa tinggal diam di sini."

"Kau akan menerima resikonya, Kakashi," ujar salah satu _trainee,_ gadis sebaya dirinya dengan rambut hitam pendek bernama Anko.

"Aku tidak peduli. _Soulmate-_ ku di luar sana." Kakashi memasukkan angka dan kalimat 'Access Denied' muncul di layar. " _Shit!_ "

"Mereka agen terlatih yang bekerja di bawah salah satu organisasi mata-mata terkuat. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Terdengar dengusan dari Azuma.

Kakashi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak menjawab.

"Kodenya #1090."

Entah siapa yang berbicara, tapi Kakashi tetap memasukkan kode yang disebutkan tadi dan pintu pun mendesis membuka. Dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Guy mengacungkan jari ke arahnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Kakashi mengucap 'terima kasih' tanpa suara sebelum berlari menyusuri koridor untuk menyelamatkan _soulmate_ -nya.

…

Kakashi berbaring diam, matanya tetap tertutup, napasnya seirama dengan suara mesin di sekeliling tempat tidur metal. Rasa penasaran perlahan membuat kedua matanya membuka dan langsung menemukan warna magnolia di sekeliling ruangan, dengan _navy blue_ di pintunya.

Kakashi menoleh ke kanan untuk menemukan Kushina tengah tersenyum padanya. _Band aid_ menempel di pipinya, sebuah luka memar tampak di rahang bawahnya. Kakashi menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan merasakan genggaman tangan wanita itu mengerat. Bibir Kushina bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu, membuat Kakashi berkedip pelan lalu menggeleng. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Bibir Kushina kembali bergerak dan Kakashi sekali lagi menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Wajah Kushina menegang. Darah seolah diserap begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Kushina tampak berteriak dan seketika ruangan dipenuhi petugas rumah sakit. Kakashi hanya berbaring di tempat tidur metal, menatap langit-langit, sama sekali tak bisa mendengar apapun suara yang tengah bermain di sekitarnya.

…

Kakashi merasakan sebuah ketukan lembut di pundaknya, membuatnya mengangkat wajah dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Minato berdiri di sampingnya dengan seringai khas itu lagi sebelum Kakashi mendorong kursinya ke belakang dengan keras lalu memeluk pinggang pria itu. Minato menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala bocah 13 tahun itu sebelum mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

 _Kau merindukanku?_ Minato membuat gerakan bahasa isyarat dengan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum saat Kakashi mengangguk.

 _Kau baik-baik saja?_ Kakashi membalas gerakan tangan Minato dengan mata menelusuri setiap _band aid_ dan memar di wajah pria itu.

 _Aku hidup, dan aku di rumah. Yeah, aku baik-baik saja._

Kakashi lalu memasang alat bantu dengar yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Dia menatap Minato sambil bertopang dagu. "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tapi kurasa, Kushina yang lebih baik mengatakannya."

"Oh, _yeah?_ " seringai Minato.

"Dia menunggumu di kamar, _sir_." Kakashi cukup terkejut kala Minato mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahinya sebelum beranjak dengan terburu-buru, seolah melupakan bahwa dirinya baru saja pulang dari misi yang harus diselesaikannya dalam sebulan. Tak lama, terdengar seru bahagia di lantai dua, membuat kedua sudut bibir Kakashi tertarik ke samping. Siapa yang menyangka jika rumah mereka akan kedatangan penghuni baru?

…

Minato tewas.

Kakashi memegang dadanya yang sakit karena sesak.

Kushina tewas.

Kakashi memejam mata, berharap jika melakukannya, dia bisa mengatakan bahwa apa yang disampaikan Tsunade hanyalah mimpi. Tapi makhluk non mortal tak bisa mengatur waktu. Jam dinding berdetak maju. Kakashi bisa merasakan _soulmark-_ nya perlahan memudar dari punggung kiri dan kanannya.

Mereka tewas dalam misi.

Kedua tangan Kakashi kembali ke sisi tubuhnya yang kini berubah dingin. Air mata mengurai deras di pipinya tapi tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Kakashi." Getirnya suara Tsunade menyadarkannya kembali.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kakashi bertanya lirih, kehilangan pegangan, kehilangan jangkar, kehilangan mentor, kehilangan _soulmates._

"Kembali ke kamarmu. Naruko membutuhkanmu." Tsunade meremas kedua pundak remaja 14 tahun itu, berusaha tetap tenang tapi siapapun tahu, Tsunade juga merasa sakit atas kehilangan dua agen terbaiknya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan mereka di menara InfinEye, orang-orang menatap Kakashi, beberapa dari mereka memeluknya. Guy, Anko dan Azuma bahkan membisikkan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya tapi Kakashi tak bisa. Guy kemudian menuntunnya ke lantai tempat flat-nya berada lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas _scan._ Pintu mendesis terbuka, Guy mendorong Kakashi untuk masuk sebelum memeluk sahabatnya.

" _Take a rest, yeah_? Kalau kau membutuhkanku—kami—kau tahu di mana harus mencarinya." Guy menarik alat bantu dengar dari telinga Kakashi, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya lalu meninggalkannya.

Kakashi berjalan gontai menuju kamar Naruko, menatap bayi mungil itu terlelap dalam ayunannya. Bayi mungil yang tak tahu apapun, yang telah kehilangan orang tuanya dalam misi. Tangan Kakashi bergetar saat terulur untuk mengangkat Naruko tapi dia tak bisa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, membuatnya takut jika melakukannya, Naruko malah akan terlepas dari gendongannya. Jadi Kakashi melangkah mundur, jatuh terduduk karena kedua kakinya tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya dan dia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam kegelapan.

…

Kakashi memijat-mijat batang hidungnya setelah menurunkan Glock-17 miliknya. Dia menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya dengan keras. Sedikit rasa kesal memenuhi dadanya akibat kemunculan gadis pirang itu di _shooting range_ , mengganggun konsentrasinya. Naruko berdiri di sebelahnya dan memakai bahasa isyarat.

 _Pakai alat bantu dengarmu. Aku ingin bicara. Sekarang._

"Kau tahu tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Kakashi mengokang pistolnya tapi dengan gerakan cepat Naruko menghentikannya. Naruko menatapnya dengan tajam dan lagi, sepasang mata biru cerah itu mengingatkannya akan Minato. Kakashi kembali mendesah lalu memasang alat bantu dengarnya. Dia menjauhi arena, mengambil duduk pada salah satu bangku panjang. Naruko mengikutinya, menghenyakkan bokong tepat di sebelahnya, menginvasi ruang personalnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan _soulmate-_ ku. Apa itu salah?"

"Naruko …" Kakashi terdengar menggeram tapi matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

" _Look at me, goddamnit!_ Kau tahu kau tak bisa menghindariku lagi!" Saat Kakashi menatap Naruko, gadis 17 tahun itu terhenyak. Dia bisa mendapati rasa sakit, rasa rindu, rasa kehilangan yang sangat besar dalam mata abu-abu milik pria itu meski 18 tahun telah berlalu. Tapi kali ini Naruko tak akan mundur. Naruko lalu berdehem pelan, "Aku menyadari penderitaan yang kau lalui, Kakashi. Karena itu aku menangis. Aku menangis bukan karena mengasihanimu tapi karena aku tak percaya kau berhasil melewatinya." Terdengar dengusan dari Kakashi tapi Naruko tak berhenti. "Diriku sendiri belum tentu mampu melakukannya. Aku tak bisa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dunia ini telah mengacaukanmu hingga kau tak percaya jika ada orang yang menyayangimu."

 _Yeah, semesta telah mengacaukanku._ Rahang Kakashi berkedut. Semesta telah memberikannya dua belahan jiwa dan merenggutnya sekaligus dari genggamannya. Dan kini? Anak mereka menjadi belahan jiwanya. Di saat kalimat-kalimat dari Minato dan Kushina memudar, sebuah kalimat baru tiba-tiba muncul di dada kirinya. _What a game._

"Kau tidak harus hidup dengan belahan jiwamu, Naruko. Banyak orang yang menjalani kehidupan seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Tangan Naruko terkepal.

" _Because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you._ " Kakashi berkata pelan. Ada sedikit nada getir dalam suaranya. _Karena aku takut kehilangan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya._

Naruko menarik napas panjang dan dalam. "Oke, mari perjelas ini: satu-satunya yang tidak pantas mendapatkannya di sini adalah aku. Aku, Kakashi. Jangan pernah menceramahiku soal pantas dan tidak pantas, karena kau adalah berkah, sebuah keajaiban dan untuk itu aku berterima kasih pada semesta setiap harinya, tidak hanya aku memilikimu dalam hidupku, tapi juga karena telah membiarkanmu terus berjuang … _keep going with the shit you had to face all alone._ " Naruko lalu tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya terjulur mengusap bekas luka vertikal di mata kiri pria itu. "Kau tak lagi sendirian, Kakashi. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu."

Kakashi menggenggam tangan mungil Naruko, kedua matanya terpejam sebelum bibirnya mengecup singkat telapak tangan gadis itu. Dia lalu merengkuh tubuh Naruko ke dalam pelukannya. Pada akhirnya, tembok yang dibangunnya selama ini pun runtuh.

Dia sudah terlalu lama berduka. Merasakan kosong dalam hati, ketiadaan akan sesuatu yang akan mengambil alih dan membunuhnya perlahan dari dalam. Lubang dalam hati akan kehilangan dua orang yang disayangi. Tapi _soulmark_ baru yang tertera di dada kirinya, dekat dengan jantungnya, muncul bukan tanpa alasan.

Pelukannya semakin erat pada Naruko.

 _Terima kasih, Minato, Kushina. Here I am. I've grown, I've learnt what really matters. I miss you … miss both of you so much …_

Pelukannya melonggar, dahinya lalu bersinggungan dengan dahi Naruko.

" _Is this a thing now?"_ tanya Naruko membuat Kakashi tertawa renyah untuk pertama kalinya setelah memendam luka teramat lama.

" _If you say so."_

"Oke! Jadi pertama-tama kau harus mengajariku menerbangkan Infinjet!"

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **END** buat **MinaKakaKushi** dan **KakaNaru**!

Thank you. Jangan lupa _**Review!**_


End file.
